This invention relates to an apparatus for repairing the stack linings of operating blast furnaces from the inside.
The thickness of the stack linings of a blast furnace decreases with length of service. If such furnace is kept in continuous operation, abnormal localized erosion or flaking of the refractory linings may result, depending on the in-furnace thermal load conditions, which, in turn, leads to imposition of excess thermal load on the steel shell and/or coolers in the affected zone.
As a consequence, a hot spot or crack may occur in the steel shell and cause gas leakage and other disadvantages.
To remedy these difficulties, the blast furnace must be shut down for a long period of time, with inevitable lowering of its utilization rate and great economic loss.
To solve this problem, the cause of such difficulties must be eliminated and the linings of the blast furnace repaired.
Conventional blast-furnace lining repairing methods can be classified into the following two major categories: